


When Those Skinny Knees Hit the Floor

by SerenityXStar



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, No physical contact, cause Andy's voice was made for it, except with themselves, long-suffering Ashley, naughty mental images, smartass Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He didn’t <i>want</i> to have to admit it.  Andy could still be teasing, ready to laugh and leave him aching and frustrated.  But.. he could hear the little sounds he was making, was suddenly sure that Andy was doing exactly what he was.  His hips bucked up, back arching, and he did want it.  Wasn’t that a bitch?'</p><p>Andy's voice was made for dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Those Skinny Knees Hit the Floor

It was quiet on the bus. Well, as quiet as it can be on a moving vehicle that’s hurtling down the highway at about seventy-five miles an hour. And it was dark. But that was to be expected at.. something like three am? He didn’t fucking know. All he knew for sure was that they’d all crawled into bed about an hour ago.

Someone was snoring quietly. CC maybe. No one else liked to listen to the bus the way he did. The little sounds, creaks of things shifting, of bodies moving in sleep, little sighs as they settled again. The tires on the road was the perfect white noise, lulling him to sleep. He didn’t need ear plugs, or buds to blast music all night.

He was tired. It had been a show night. Which, while pretty much always great, could leave him worn out afterwards. It was a lot of energy to ride and then come down from. Still, he couldn’t quite fall asleep. His eyes didn’t want to close, just staring into the dark of his bunk. He needed something to sap that last of the energy buzzing under his skin, leave him wholly relaxed and ready to drift off into unconsciousness.

His hand started to creep down his own bare chest. Quickest and most enjoyable way-

“Asssshleeeey…”

His name carried through the darkness, soft and sing-songy, drawn out. Even quiet, it was shocking in the relative silence of the bus and he snatched his hand away from his Outlaw tattoo with a surprised gasp. It was no secret who the voice belonged to.

“Andy!” His voice was a hiss, low and severe. “You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!”

He probably didn’t need to be as quiet as he was trying to be; It would take a banshee shrieking and flailing down their hallway to wake the other three. _While on fire_. And that might not even work for all of them.

Andy’s chuckle was low and darkly satisfied. The fucker. “Whattya doin’ Ashley? Thinkin’ about all those girls that were screaming for you tonight? I saw that one flash you before she got hauled out.” His voice was raspy, low and rough as it always was after screaming for an hour. It made the growl he often dropped his voice into more pronounced. Edgy and dark.

Ashley blinked slowly in the blackness. “…the fuck?”

“I saw you, hiding behind your bass. They get you all worked up? That why you’re still awake?”

Like Andy was one to talk, getting off on the crowd, on being up in front of everyone hearing them scream his name, his stupidly tight jeans not hiding any-

“You got your hand down your pants yet, Ashley?”

He cursed his fucking traitorous body, feeling his cheeks heat. Fucking Andy. Seriously. No, his dick did not just twitch, shut up. It didn’t make any sense. They talked and joked about much worse things, dirtier. This shouldn’t be getting to him.

“No.” He gritted the word out, short.

He could _hear_ the fucking pout in Andy’s voice when he answered. “So eloquent.. Why not?”

“Why don’t you just put your earbuds in and go to sleep, Andy?”

“Maybe I want you to sing me to sleep.” He stressed the word ‘sing’, hissing it softly, making it clear that he meant a very _different_ kind of singing than what he’d been doing earlier.

Ashley clenched his jaw, fingers flexing. Little fucker… 

“Can’t you just picture it? Some pretty little thing on their knees, looking up at you with big, eager eyes. Pink lips wrapped around your dick.” He snapped off the word with a sharp k, somehow dirtier for the sound of it.

Ashley snapped with it. A vision flashed through his mind, bright blue eyes looking up. The lips were indeed pink, a glint of silver gracing the lower and it stretched with a wicked smile- His hand was down his pants before he even realized he’d made the move and he barely bit off the moan that wanted to escape, the sound of relief.

Like hell he was admitting that Andy was affecting him. Andy didn’t have to know. He could have fun with his teasing. He’d just get off silent and quick and roll over and go to sleep-

“I bet you’d like both hands in their hair, controlling. Fucking their mouth, abusing those pretty lips…” His voice almost turned speculative, lilting, still low and coarse. “You know… _I_ have pretty lips…”

And just like that, Ashley’s resolve to stay quiet evaporated. He couldn’t help the little gasp, the tiny, involuntary moan as his hand slid up, unconsciously squeezing at Andy’s words. He couldn’t give a shit about the consequences right now. It was too late for that and he couldn’t stop the motion of his hand, the needy, seeking upward roll of his hips.

~*~

It was always fun, teasing his guys, getting them worked up. Ashley especially. And he hadn’t been able to fall asleep quite yet. He was just taking a chance that Ashley was even still awake, but he was the only one that might have heard him anyway. And when he’d answered? All flustered sounding? Jackpot.

He _had_ only been teasing. Maybe there was a low hum of arousal, somewhere in the back of his mind, but he hadn’t intended on acknowledging it. It wasn’t distracting enough that he was going to do something about it. Just have a little fun with Ashley until the bassist threw something at his curtain, laugh until his belly hurt, roll over and go to sleep.

Until he heard that moan.

His blood went cold, then immediately flashed to hot and rushed south so fast he felt dizzy. This wasn’t part of the plan, hadn’t been what-

There was a slick sound, wet and familiar and dirty, loud in the dark. He knew it instantly, could see it in his mind’s eye, a lubed fist sliding up a hard, hot cock. Ashley’s indrawn breath was the last straw and he shoved his sleep pants down, getting a hand on his own dick, a not-quite-bitten-off sound of relief escaping him, a little ‘A- _ah_ ’ that he wasn’t going to admit to.

 _Fuck_ the plan. It was hot and he wanted it and no one else had to know anything about it.

~*~

He just wanted to get off, that’s all, just wanted to ignore Andy and take care of the throbbing-

“You want me to, don’t you?” Andy’s voice was low, almost a little bit wondering. But mostly rough. And not just from the motion of his hand.

Ashley hissed. It had nothing to do with his hand sliding over the head of his cock while Andy spoke, not even a little bit. “At least it would get you to _be quiet_.”

Andy grinned, sharp and knowing, uncaring that Ashley couldn’t see him. “You don’t mean that. You like it. Just- mm, admit it.” He had to pause, licking over his lips at a particularly sweet upward slide, hips following the motion. “Tell me you wanna hear it Ash. I’ll give it to you.”

Ashley dropped a fist hard against his mattress, but his other hand never stopped moving. He didn’t _want_ to have to admit it. Andy could still be teasing, ready to laugh and leave him aching and frustrated. But.. he could hear the little sounds he was making, was suddenly sure that Andy was doing exactly what he was. His hips bucked up, back arching, and he did want it. Wasn’t that a bitch?

“Yeah.” His voice was hoarse, nervous with admitting it, but too fucking hard to care at the moment. “Yeah, I do.”

Andy’s breath left him in a rush and he had to stop his hand, squeeze the base of his dick to keep from just losing it. Fucking Ashley. Brave, beautiful, _fucking_ Ashley. 

“I would, you know.. let you. I’ve never done it before, but I’d let you.”

Ashley squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip hard. He couldn’t even- “Fuck, Andy..”

“I can hear your hand on your dick. Do it fast, Ashley.. wanna hear what you sound like when you come.” He knew that a waver was starting in his voice, couldn’t help it. Couldn’t keep from moving his hand again either, matching the pace he could hear from the other bunk, fast, edging on desperate. He felt the same way.

“Christ, ‘m gonna- _Andy_ , I can’t-“

“Yeah.” He growled, a surge of arousal washing through him, sliding straight down to his dick and he moved his hand faster, jacking himself hard, panting softly in the dark. “Do it, Ashley. C’mon.” He closed his eyes, biting his lower lip, voice going a little higher, only partially on purpose, breathy. “Give it to me..”

He managed not to scream, but he wasn’t quite sure how. Another vision of Andy on his knees, looking up, eyes wide, lips dark and wet, saying those words- He shook, coming over his fist, little gasps making his chest heave before a guttural groan ripped it’s way out of him, eyebrows pinched down, lips curled back with the intensity. He didn’t even let go of himself, just laying there, trying to catch his breath, hearing buzzing.

It didn’t at all cover the sound Andy made though, a growling sort of moan and it shot straight to his dick, a last twitch making him gasp.

It took a few minutes for Andy to work up the motivation to move, unknowingly laying just like Ashley, loose-limbed, with a hand still on his dick. He grabbed an old shirt, wiping himself clean before rolling onto his side, worn out, eyes sliding closed. This was just a thing guys did sometimes, right? No big deal.. And Ashley hadn’t minded. Clearly. He’d deal with it later. Sleep was already coming for him.

“Night, Ash…”

Ashley made a face at his hand, wiping it on a towel, tucking himself away. They were automatic motions, done without much thought. A good thing, since his mind was swirling around, eyes staring sightlessly into the dark. What the fuck was he gonna do now? 

He could hear the sleep in Andy’s voice, longed for it for himself. But he could tell it wasn’t going to come for a while, now.

“Yeah, Andy…”

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first and foremost, huge thanks and love to DistractedDream for reading this over and proofing and cheerleading and inspiring. Second, A7X is basically the only band I've ever written RPS for. So forgive any odd bits in here that may seem not quite true to life. I'm not as familiar with the BVB guys. That being said, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. I love hearing from people. <3


End file.
